Field
This disclosure relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, this disclosure relates to the management of queues of processing operations within data processing systems.
Description
It is known to provide data processing systems employing queues of processing operations to be performed. An example of such a queue is an issue queue of instructions awaiting issue within an issue stage of an out-of-order processing apparatus.